edward gets juiced
by vegetarianveggiie
Summary: reupload of my previous story I did edits plus added more chaptors k for beetlejuice's language on occasion
1. house on the hill

(Edwards pov)

I could see someone coming up the hill from the broken window near where I slept. I was frightened. "What if they came inside? What if they saw me?" I started to click my blades nervously, then proceeded to hide.

* * *

><p>(Stormy pov)<p>

"How could he do that? I knew he loved pranks, But that was going too far. So many mortals could have died. I was so frustrated. I had to go someplace I could be alone. The house on the hill."

The hill was steeper than I expected. My frustrations were disappearing quickly but I figured I was almost to the top anyway. I might as well explore while I'm up here. I got to the top, my first impression was disbelief. The shrubs were in the shape of dinosaurs and just about anything and everything you could imagine. It was a garden that was well cared for. "Could someone still live here? Could the urban legend be true?"

I decided to explore the house. I just had to know if someone was there. As I walked in, I instantly noticed a pair of bladed gloves hanging from the wall. They were slightly deteriorated, but pretty cool. I considered grabbing one, but decided against it. I then proceeded to some stairs. They looked safe. While walking up the stairs my phone rang.

"Probably no one important" I muttered continuing up the stairs.

Suddenly I heard a snip snip. It had my heart racing but I kept going. The stairs led to a fairly large room with a broken window. Looking out it, I gasped. The scenery was beautiful. Not only could I see all the stars in the sky, so it seemed, but the scene below was just as amazing. My phone flashed on and an object shined off the reflection in a nearby dark corner. I looked closer and saw movement.

"Hello", I said as it appeared to be a human.

"Hi", a voice said softly as if they were afraid I was going to hurt them. I heard another snip. It seemed to be coming from the mysterious person in the corner.

"Did you make that noise?"

"Yes", he replied as I had started to discover it was a male voice.

"What's your name?"

"Edward",he mumbled almost to a whisper.

My heart skipped a beat. "Could it be? Was it really him?"

"My name is Stormy. Could you come out so I could see you?" I asked

In what seemed to be a sad tone he replied, "Monster, not finished"

"If you believe you're a monster. You should see who I hang out with."

As I turned on my phone to show a picture of Bj. Without thinking I went to show it to him, putting him in a spotlight. He backed away further against the wall. As I turned off the phone I apologized. I thought for a second about what he had looked like. It was his eyes, they had caught my attention, not the bladed hands that had covered his face in protection. His eyes had been filled with fear, but also gentleness I had never seen before.

"The sculptures outside are beautiful. Did you do them?"

"ye-yes", he stuttered

"I gotta go and see my friend, to make sure he's okay, but if you want I'll come back." I said as I turned to walk away

He didn't say anything immediately, however as I neared the doorway. I heard a snip accompanied by an uncertain, "you will?"

"Sure I'll come back as soon as I can." I said smiling.

"Okay" he still sounded uncertain.

"Bye"

"Bye" I heard him whisper

* * *

><p>(Edward pov)<p>

"She didn't seem scared of me, even when she saw me. She said she'd come back, but you never know."


	2. beetlejuice come on down

(Beetlejuice pov)

"_Fuck, I screwed up bad this time. Almost releasing sandworms into the mortal world could have gotten me in big trouble. Not only would judge Mental have had a hay day, but the council would have had my head. Good thing only Stormy knew, but she was pissed off at me. Well I did yell at her. Boy, Beetlejuice you have charm don't ya." _I put my head in my hands and gave a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p>(stormy pov)<p>

I waited till I was part way down the hill. Then with a semi- loud voice I called.

"Beetlejuice"

"Beetlejuice"

"Beetlejuice"

I was greeted with a somewhat slightly subdued Beetlejuice.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course, Beej. How could I not?" He immediately brightened. Then noticed where we were.

"Why we up here, babes?"

"Wanted to take a walk, that's all." I answered.

"Oh…" A cold wind blew past, I shivered a bit. BJ noticing this asked ,"How bout I juice us home"

"Sure" I replied smiling.

Almost instantly we were in my living room. I turned on the light and sat on the couch with a warm blanket. I wondered about Edward. "_Was he cold?"_ Beetlejuice noticed I was deep in thought and floated over.

"What ya thinking about?"

"Oh, just about what I found up there. I found someone" I tried to explain

"Someone, like a bum?"

"No, not a bum. I'm not even sure if he's human. I should take you to meet him. You gotta behave though. He's pretty shy and I should probably grab hima blanket. Maybe some food too."

"So we're going up there right now?"

"Yeah." I said as I went to grab a half empty box of doughnuts off the counter.

"Shall I juice us?" he said with a huge grin.

With a half bow I replied, "If you will, my dear BJ"

* * *

><p>(Edward pov)<p>

I stayed huddled in the corner as it was warmer there anyway. I was almost asleep when I heard the door to the house open. "_Not again" _ However then I heard Stormy call up the stairs.

"Hey Edward, you there. I thought you might be cold so I brought you a blanket."

"And doughnuts" came an unfamiliar voice.

"BJ." said Stormy in an unhappy tone

"Hey, just trying to help"

"I brought BJ with me. He's a little odd, but he won't hurt you."

"Who ya calling odd"

I only heard one set of footsteps. "_Why didn't I hear two?" _I saw Stormy walking in. the other person was floating in the air. _Snip snip snip_

"Well where is he?" asked the floating figure.

"Relax and quit floating. That's probably making him even more nervous. I think I know where he is." BJ stopped floating and landed on the ground softly. Stormy started coming closer to me, but I wasn't scared of her. I was scared of him.

"hello there again. Sorry for intruding but I thought you might be cold. Would you like a blanket?"

"Yes" I said, still staring at BJ.

"Can you come out, please. I'd really appreciate it." Asked Stormy

With my eyes still on BJ, I slowly started walking to the semi lighted area near Stormy.

"Whoa! Look at those hands!"BJ proclaimed. I stopped dead in my tracks and saw Stormy glare at him. "I am trying to behave, honest, but my mouth moves on its own.

"It's okay Edward, he's just loud. He means no harm." I continued toward stormy till I was standing next to her. She put her hand lightly on my shoulder. It felt nice. "See everything's okay_. Brrr…_ it is cold up here. Let's get you warmed up."

(stormy pov)

Edward was obviously scared of Beetlejuice. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring him up here, but I couldn't undue it now. All I could do was hope for the best. I sat Edward down near the old fireplace. Surprisingly Beetlejuice was quiet and just watched us. He could be a good guy when he wanted to be. I threw the blanket over Edward carefully so his blades didn't cut the fabric.

"Still cold?" I asked

"No " Edward said nodding his head

"Hey Ed. Okay if I float? Won't get scared will ya? Standings a real drag up here." Edward looked uncertain what to do. I realized Edward probably had no idea what Beetlejuice was.

"Do you want to know what BJ is?"

"Yes"

"BJ is a ghost"

"Ghoul" I heard BJ correct

"Ghoul" I corrected. I knew this, but had been trying to keep it simple. "Which is like a ghost. He's just born that way."

Edward looking confused said "ghost?"

"It happens when someone dies, like to that skeleton dude downstairs." Beetlejuice piped up before I could say anything. I hadn't seen a skeleton downstairs, but Edward seemed to understand.

I started to realize how late it was. I had to get up early for work tomorrow. Books don't sell themselves, you know.

"Edward I got to get going again, but I'll leave the doughnuts here for you.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" I answered standing up. "Let's walk home this time, Beej. I, at least, would enjoy the exercise." It wasn't as cold beneath the hill as it was on top of it. A little chilly, but not bad. While I enjoyed the night air. Beetlejuice floated beside me, invisible to all but me.

When we got to my apartment, the living room light was still on. I turned it off and went to my bedroom.

"Well I'm going to call it a night, Beetlejuice"

"Mind if I stay here? Just for the night, I mean."

"Sure why not" I yawned sleepily. "I gotta be up early to get to work though."

"No problem"

"I have to change. Would you turn around?"

"Why change the hard way?" he said and grinned. With a woosh, my shirt and jeans transformed into a pair of black pajama tops and bottoms with skulls and crossbones on them.

" Thanks" slipping into bed, I turned my alarm on. Beetlejuice floated above me already snoring loudly.

* * *

><p>(Edward pov)<p>

I thought about ghosts after they left. It made me sad to think about father, but happy too. Maybe I could see him again. I fell asleep thinking about this. I woke up to the sun's warmth on my face. I was hungry. I remembered the doughnuts Stormy left. Excited I flipped open the lid. Managing to stick a blade through the hole in the doughnut, I took a couple of bites. Then it fell on my lap. Attempting to pierce the doughnut, I eventually succeeded. Happy with my success, I ate two more. Leaving one for later. With my belly feeling less empty, I thought to myself "_it's going to be a good day."_


	3. the boss is who!

(stormy pov)

When I went to turn my alarm off the next morning, Beetlejuice was already awake.

"Morning Beej." I said.

"Morning. Hey Stormy. I had an idea."

"I thought I heard a spider spinning a web" I replied sarcastically.

"Haha, real funny!" He shot back. "but seriously, what if I juiced Ed's hands? Ya know. Made em normal. Couldn't get him a job or nothing but…"

"That's a great idea. You know Beej, You can be a nice guy when you wanna be."

"Just don't spread it around, kay." I got up and went to my dresser, while rummaging through the drawers. Beetlejuice zapped the drawers shut and said "Don't bother, I'll juice ya."

"Remember, I have to go to work today" I reminded him.

"I know, babes." Then once again my clothing changed with a _woosh_ turning into a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

After breakfast, I sent Beetlejuice home and went to work. When I got there I asked my boss if she knew anything about the local legend of Edward Scissorhands. She then told me a very sad tale. I thanked her afterward and got to work. I thought about the story she had told me while I worked my shift. I would have to ask Edward more.

When I got off work, I rushed up to see Edward. He must have seen me coming because he was waiting for me out in the garden.

"Hi" he said more confidently then before.

"Hi there, Edward. I have a question for you." He looked at me expectantly, "have you ever been down there?" I asked pointing down the hill.

He got a sad faraway look in his eyes as he said "yes" .

"Sorry to bring it up, but there is a reason. Just let me call BJ."

"Beetlejuice"

"Beetlejuice"

"Beetlejuice"

"Yeah, babes! What's up?" He came in a puff of purplish smoke.

"I thought we could tell Edward your idea." I gestured toward Edward.

"What I tell you about spreading around my good deeds. People will think I've gone soft."

"Relax, I don't think Edward is going to tell anyone it was your idea. So come on tell him."

"Fine" defeated he said. "Eddy, want to try some human hands on for size?"

Edward looked confused. So I added "He's going to give you hands like mine for a bit."

Edward got a hopeful look on his face as he asked "he can do that?".

"Yup, shall I do it now?" Beetlejuice replied, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"If he wants you to." I looked at Edward ,"there's no pressure"

"I want to" Edward said in a happy, but unsure voice. Beetlejuice pointed both pointer fingers at Edward's hands and _zap_, his hands were regular human hands. Beetlejuice had surprisingly done a pretty good job on them too.

"How long will they hold?" I questioned.

"Come on. This ain't no cinderella story. They could hold forever if I wanted them too"

"Just asking. Didn't want them going back to normal down there, you know." Edward looked around as if trying to take in the garden one last time. "you will be back. Can't keep you at my house forever." He gave me a gentle smile. "All ready to go?"

"Yes." I looked at his new hands as we were walking down the hill. He kept moving his fingers. He was getting used to them I was fascinating to watch.

Beetlejuice floated beside me with a proud look on his face, "I do good work, don't I?".

I smirked and responded with a, "yeah you do, that's not what I was thinking though."

"Well then" Beetlejuice responded back grumpily. This only lasted a second however as his stomach growled. He proceeded to poof up a beetle and pop it into his mouth.

"BJ! Edwards here" I scolded.

"So." he said belligerently.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>(Edward pov)<p>

I kept looking at my new hands. It was weird to not to hear the metallic clink. I wondered what her house was like. As we got near the houses I noticed they all looked different from last time.

After a couple streets, I heard her say "we're here". I looked at the house in front of us. It was a pale blue color. There were some flowers in front, with a big wooden deck.

She opened the door and went inside. BJ followed her. I peeked into the first room.

"You okay Edward?"

I nodded yes. Her house was nice I thought. Better be careful not to wreck anything, then I remembered my new hands.

I was fully inside when Stormy asked "Are you hungry?"

Yes I nodded again.

"Some cereal sound good"

Once again I nodded yes. The cereal was tasty, although Stormy did need to show me how to hold a spoon. That night I slept on the couch in the living room. The next morning I woke up to a strange repeating noise. I took a minute to get up some courage then went to find out what it was, only to have it stop when I got to the hallway.

"God, is it morning already? I heard Stormy yawn. "well, up and at em". I heard her walking around and the opening of drawers. I walked nearer to first door in the hallway till I was right next to it. Suddenly Stormy came out of her room. I jumped as I gave a small yelp. "I didn't know you were there. You okay, Edward?"

I nodded slowly, still slightly startled. Once again she put her hand on my shoulder. This time she smiled too. It made me feel better. "_I'd forgotten how good it felt to be around people_".

After breakfast, she found some clothes I could wear. They were a little big. "Not too shabby" Stormy mused. I smiled a slight smile. She smiled back.

"_Stormy's nice_"

I realized stormy was talking. "I have to go to work now. Will you be okay alone? I'd take you with, but I'll be working for quite awhile."

I was suddenly very sad. "_I didn't want to be alone"._

"Well I'm sure if you're quiet, my boss won't mind. You won't be able to be with me though."

"Will there be people?" I asked.

"Yes"

"I want to go". While we were driving to her work , she told me she worked at a book store. This made me happy. "Are there poetry books there?" I asked. I had loved when father had read poetry to me.

"Some of them are poetry books, but there are other kinds too."

* * *

><p>(stormy pov)<p>

When I told Edward there were poetry books at the store, his face lit up. "_I'll have to buy him one_"

"You can look at books while we're there. If you pick out a small one, I'll buy it for you."

His eyes glowed with happiness.

"Will you read it to me?"

It hadn't occurred to me he couldn't read as he'd been so excited. "Sure, I'll try and teach you how to read too."

His smile got bigger. "Thank you"

"It's no problem, really." I replied. We didn't talk the rest of the way to work, however the happy look on Edwards face never dimmed the entire way.

My boss was outside when I got there. She looked puzzled, but waved. When we got out of the car, she came over. "Who's your friend?"

"His name is Edward. He's a cousin. He's going through rough times and I offered to help" I semi-lied. "I was wondering if he could stick around the store while I worked. He won't be any trouble, I promise."

"That would be fine. Edward, I'm Kim. I own the store."

I noticed Edward's ears perk up at the name Kim. "_hmmm I wonder_" I noticed Kim and Edward talking throughout the day. They seemed to get along quite well.

Later toward the end of my shift, Kim came to get me. She said she wanted to talk in private.

"_uh oh_". She was silent all the way to her office. Edward was there, but to my surprise he looked ecstatic.

"I'll put this bluntly. I know Edward and I know who he really is. What I don't quite understand is how his hands changed form."

My head was spinning. "_Knew Edward? How could she know Edward?_"

"How do you know Edward?" I asked.

"That story I told you. I was the girl."


End file.
